Amor de Rubis
by Helen Deadly
Summary: A única coisa que destoa aquele quente da sua pele marmórea é a glamourosa gargantilha de rubis no seu pescoço..." POV de Emmett


**Titulo: **Amor de Rubis

**Ship:** Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale

**Classificação:** K+

**Género:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer e à Summitt Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**Amor de Rubis**

_A perfeição é inalcançável._

Não, não é. Pelo menos não para ela, deitada ao meu lado, com os cabelos compridos e dourados, caídos em ondas definidas até meio das costas. A sua pele branca brilha com a luz do Sol que entra pela janela ampla e incide na sua pele imaculada e resplandecente. Os lábios, entreabertos numa provocação silenciosa, são um pequeno botão de rosa prestes a florir num vermelho vivo e sedoso, como o sangue doce e fervilhante dos humanos. Os seus olhos perscrutam-me o rosto – fitam-me, com a sua cor amarelo-torrado, liquefeitos, sussurrando coisas deliciosas apenas com o pestanejar petulante das suas longas pestanas.

_Como és linda._

Rose aninha-se no meu peito – a sua pele está inflamável contra a minha. A única coisa que destoa aquele quente da sua pele marmórea é a glamourosa gargantilha de rubis no seu pescoço. Completamente nua, a minha musa apenas tem aquela gargantilha fria a cobrir-lhe a nudez.

Os rubis vermelhos cor de sangue no cinzento da prata reluzente ficam bem com os cachos de cabelos dourados de Rose. A sua beleza é estonteante – nem quero imaginar como é que um humano a vê (mas tento não me deter muito sobre esse assunto).

- Emmett… - Rose murmura, voltando-se e beijando-me o peito, fazendo um trilho provocante com os lábios pelo meu pescoço e mordendo-me o lóbulo da orelha.

Dou-lhe um beijo demorado e em seguida, coloco-me sobre ela, apoiado nos braços para que a minha mulher não sinta o peso do meu corpo. Afasto o lençol de cetim azul que cobre os seus seios e olho-a.

_A perfeição é algo que simples imortais não conseguem atingir. _

Ela é mais que imortal. Rosalie é um anjo modelado pelas próprias mãos de Deus, que desceu dos céus especialmente para mim – desceu para repelir a morte do meu corpo e entregar-me à doce vivência eterna. Melhor: à eternidade com ela, nos meus braços.

Os seios descobertos de Rosalie são lindos – uma visão que apenas eu, um sortudo escolhido por Deus, poderia ter. Sim, sou um sortudo – tenho uma jóia demasiado preciosa ao meu lado, que me ama.

_O amor é indecente. _

Não, não é. É bonito. É confortável e simples. Tão mais fácil que fechar os olhos e deixar-nos ir pelos nossos instintos numa caça – aqui, nem precisamos fechar os olhos. Sente-se tão bem se não nos privarmos de um dos nossos sentidos.

Colo os meus lábios aos de Rose e logo sinto a sua reacção: cruza as pernas no meu tronco e incita-me ao prazer divinal – pede-me com o roçar do seu corpo no meu que me entregue a si e que deixe o amor que sinto por ela fluir.

Olho o colar de rubis. Ficam-lhe _perfeitamente_.

Então, acabamos loucos, fazendo tudo o que mais queríamos.

Não sei quanto tempo foi, mas de certo, foi muito. O crepúsculo nascia agora e com ele o frio da noite que entrava pela janela decorada com pesados cortinados de veludo. Olhei-a – o rosto oval emoldurado pelos cachos dourados, os lábios carnudos, o colar de rubis, partido e pendurado no seu pescoço.

_Oh não!_

Algumas das pequenas e preciosas pedras vermelhas soltaram-se e estavam agarradas aos cabelos de Rosalie. Retirei uma junto á orelha da minha Deusa.

- O colar partiu-se. – sussurrei, mostrando-lhe a pedrinha entre os meus dedos. Rose olhou-a e os seus olhos reflectiram o que eu temia – mágoa, frustração.

Era o colar que eu lhe tinha oferecido há tantos anos atrás…

- Será que não tem concerto? – indagou, apalpando a base do próprio pescoço e segurando entre os dedos longos e brancos o que restava do seu colar.

Beijei-lhe o cabelo.

- Não sei, Rose. Desculpa. Eu sei o que esse colar significava para ti.

Ela olhou-me, melosamente.

- O colar não me interessa, Emme. A única coisa que importava é que foste tu que me ofereceste, no dia do nosso primeiro casamento.

_Sim, eu lembrava desse dia. _

Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper e Alice – as cinco testemunhas do casamento oficial da nossa existência. A cerimónia havia sido discreta, numa igreja simples no norte de Denali – o nosso clã amigo havia insistido em estar presente e seria mais proveitoso se fosse lá do que algures no Alasca, onde estávamos na altura. Ofereci-lhe o colar antes de ela poder beijar-me os lábios, de tanta expectativa em que se encontrava. Foi há quase oitenta anos e continuo a sentir o mesmo que sentia nesse dia, nesse exacto momento – o amor cego pela beleza e pelo carácter de Rosalie. A admiração, o respeito e a amizade que lhe tenho foram crescendo á medida que os anos passaram.

_Agora, ela é tudo na minha eternidade. _

- Eu compro-te outro colar. – prometi, solenemente.

Ela sorriu.

- Não quero outro colar. Só quero que fiques comigo para sempre.

Ri-me.

- Isso é tão fácil.

Ela puxou-me contra o seu corpo e voltámo-nos a fundir num só, num místico de paixão, doçura, amor e preciosidade pois naquele crepúsculo frio onde um vampiro e uma Deusa se amavam sobre um lençol de cetim, o amor mais forte que pode existir foi revelado.

Uma revelação não tanto surpreendente mas oficial e tudo graças a um colar frio e valioso partido - a revelação daquele amor e daquela paixão que será a eternidade mais preciosa de sempre.

* * *

**N.A:** sim, o Emmett é amoroso e sabe falar decentemente, ahaha.


End file.
